onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
G-8
G-8, also known as Navarone, is a non-canon Marine Base with buildings along the coast and the most important ones are being held in a rock formation in the middle of the cape. The only way to enter and exit is through a large gate blocking the cape. It is the main setting of the G-8 Arc, in which the Straw Hat Pirates have to find their way out of the base. The Marines of G-8 and Navarone are fiercely proud of their base and island and berate those who undermine its importance. However, the base is "peace crazy"; it is one of the most heavily defended and armed of the marine bases (the main base alone sports a total of 108 cannons ), yet sees very little trouble. This has got to the point that the first four rules of G-8 marines involve eating one's meals completely. Notable Areas *'Straw Bridge': a bridge leading from the coast to the center. *'Devils Snare': an area of the bay, filled with cliffs that can capture any ship when there is low tide. Notable Personnel G-8 Chief Petty Officer A Marine Chief Petty Officer working alongside Lieutenant Drake. He has curly black hair and a mustache. He seems to hate carrots and tomatoes. He first appears in the fourth movie and a second time in fifth movie and then appears for the third time in the G-8 Arc. He is voiced by Tetsu Inada in Japanese; in English, he is voiced by Todd Haberkorn during the G-8 Arc. Being an anime-only character, he is seen standing alongside Vice Admiral Jonathan and other marine officers during the gathering at Marineford in preparation for the battle with Whitebeard. This scene is not present in the manga. G-8 Marine Officer He has grayish-purplish hair and wears dark glasses. As a Marine, he attempted to capture the Straw Hat Pirates and stop them from recovering their gold. Before he could finish warning the pirate group, he was shot by Usopp. Later, when Shepherd showed up to catch the Straw Hats, he tried to warn Shepherd not to underestimate the Straw Hats; but Shepherd insulted him and his group. He was first shown showing Vice Admiral Jonathan the books on the Going Merry. He first appeared in Episode 196. He is voiced by Haramaki Kōji in Japanese. G-8 Sous Chef He is a Marine chef that serves as a subordinate to Head Chef Jessica. Unlike the other cooks, he wears a green ascot to distinguish himself as the deputy head chef. He and the other cooks were shocked to learn that Sanji was a pirate and even attempted to seize him. However, they were also worried for him when they heard that the Straw Hat Pirates were about to get caught in the "fangs of Navarone". With his help, the cooks were able to convince Jessica to use Sanji's curry recipe. He first debuted in Episode 196. He is voiced by Takatsuka Masaya in Japanese. G-8 Head Custodian He is the head custodian at G-8. He has a mustache coming out from his nose and a beard. Across his forehead is a bandana that has the words "班長" (literally meaning "group leader"). He also wears an apron, and on the back of it has the words "当番", meaning "on duty". He mistook Nami for a cleaning girl when she changed into a apron to trick the Marines. He first deputed in Episode 197. He is voiced by Haramaki Kōji in Japanese. Concept Art Trivia *This base was shown in the fourth movie. *G-8, if pronounced, is gate, possibly because the base is so well fortified, or because the only way in or out is through a gate. *G-8's soldiers have their own military cadence, alluding to the base's fortifications. It roughly translates to "I don't know but I've been told, Being a Marine will never get old. G-8 gotta keep things right, if you don't listen we'll use our might. If they're dumb enough to come near, bad guys always run in fear". This is sung at the beginning of the G-8 arc and its end by the patrols, set to the melody of the USMC running cadence made famous by Full Metal Jacket. However, due to the peacefulness of Navarone, the cadence is sung at marching speed instead of running. References Site Navigation Category:Grand Line Marine Bases Category:Non-Canon Paradise Locations Category:Marine Organizations Category:Antagonist Groups